Butterflies
Butterflies/We Have All Been Blind 'is the first half of the third episode from Season 10 of ''Barney & Friends. Barney, BJ and Riff help Baby Bop find her pet caterpillar, "Monty". They look until Barney finds out that Monty isn't lost he's on a twig. Baby Bop tells Barney that what their looking at is nothing like Monty. Barney explains to her that it's a chrysalis. Meanwhile Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff learn about butterflies and they even pretend to be butterflies. But when they return to check on Monty, they find the chrysalis empty. Baby Bop feels sad because her pet forgot to tell her goodbye, but Barney says that Baby Bop took really good care of Monty and that he'll never forget her. But just then, Riff saw some monarch butterflies fluttering by and Baby Bop gives Monty the Monarch butterfly a kiss Song List # Barney Theme Song # Oh, Where Has My Little Pet Gone # Listen # Everybody Needs a Nap # Three Little Butterflies # A Friend Like You # We Have All Been Blind # March on the Opera Populaire/The Phantom # Christine's Lament # Twisted Every Way # Prima Donna (Reprise) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Emma, Josh, Samantha, and Claire. * This episode was used in "HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun!". '''Air date September 20, 2006 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Butterflies Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Claire Emma Josh Samantha Carlotta Ubaldo Piangi Raoul Christine Madame Giry Monsieur Andre Monsieur Firmin The Phantom Plot:(Inside the Opera House) Raoul gathered up the gang to tell them what happened while walking down backstage, Firmin and Andre are listening as well. Raoul: We have all been blind, And yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance, To ensure our clever friend. Andre: We're listening. Firmin: Go on. Raoul: We shall play his game, Perform his work but remember, we hold the ace. For if Miss Daae sings he is certain to attend. Andre: We are certain the doors are barred. Firmin: We are certain the police are there. Raoul: We are certain they're armed. Raoul, Andre, & Firmin: The curtain falls, His reign will end. (A Few Hours Later) Police marched straight into the theater carrying guns, as for The Phantom he is prepared as well. He is in the chandelier control room, doing something just in case something goes wrong. Raoul walks downstairs where Christine says her prayers to her father, he saw her on her knees crying. "Raoul," Christine spoke when she looked at him. "I'm frightened. Don't make me do this," Christine stands up as Raoul walks towards her. "Raoul. It scares me," Raoul wraps his arms around Christine to give her a hug. "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go," Christine stops hugging him and walks towards the window. "What I used to dream... I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end." Christine: And he'll always be there, Singing songs in my head. He'll always be there, Singing songs in my head. Christine sits down by the window as Raoul walks up to her. Raoul: You said yourself, He was nothing but a man. Raoul sat by her to comfort her. Raoul: Yet while he lives, He will haunt us till we're dead. Christine looks at Raoul's eyes. Christine: Twisted every way what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good, I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh, God, if I agree What horrors wait for me In this, The Phantom's opera? Raoul: Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care, But every hope and every prayer rests on you now. The two of them embrace a hug from each other, a single tear ran down Christine's face. Category:2006 episodes Category:Plotting scenes Category:Touching scenes